Save me PERMENT HIATUS
by Serenagorexx
Summary: Zexion is in a abusive relationship with marluxia. Can zexion leave marluixa without dying? Can zexion have who he really wants? Demyx x Zexion. Rated M for a reason. rape yaoi violence
1. Chapter 1

Zexion's POV

I smile at Marluxia but then frown when I notice he is not smiling.

"What's wrong?" I ask, my eyebrows raising in worry.

"Nothing, lets just go home." He replies getting in the car and I follow him. I notice that his hands are tightly clenched against the steering wheel. We drive home in complete silence till we reach his house. We walk up to the pitch-black door and Marluxia slams the door shut and slaps me. My hand immediately flies up to my stinging cheek my small amount of happiness leaving me.

"Why did you do that?" Marluxia asks me his voice low and deadly, his normally kind face contorted with rage. I try to think of what I did wrong today at the mall. We had met up with demyx and we had hung out. I don't understand what he means so I shoot him a look of clueless ness. He glares and slams me against the wall behind me not caring if there was a sharp nail sticking out. I wince as it stabs deep into my back and it starts bleeding.

"Don't fuck around with me you little slut. I saw you flirting with your little whore friend demyx.," he says dragging his extremely sharp nails down my wrists, I notice that my wrists start to bleed painfully. My eyes widen, my mouth agape.

" My and demyx are just friends! I love you!" I say, feeling that same pain that I felt when this last happened. 'It will never happen again.. This will be the last time.. He loves me..' I think shutting my eyes tightly trying not to cry. I know what will happen if I cry, he will get more violent and I don't think I could take more of that. He throws me to the floor and kicks me in the stomach, resulting in my doubling over blood spurting out of my mouth in intense pain. As I lay coughing up blood he smiles slightly, no more of a grimace. A demented grimace, one that could mean only thing more pain. He pulls me against the wall and slams my head against the counter.

"Die you slut!!! You deserve to die!" he screams as I see stars. After about twenty minutes of my forehead bleeding, he finally drops me and walks into his room leaving me to fend on my own. I get up and walk to the bathroom, ready to treat my wounds and start a couple more wounds. I dig around in his medicine cabinet until I find what I'm looking for; his shaving kit. I pull down my sleeve and press down hard on my wrists running the razor blade diagonally across my wrists feeling, for the first time today an amount of relief. I try not to smile as the blood wells up against the new and old cuts and scars. I look up into the mirror, my face covered in blood everywhere. I sigh and wash my face off as I quickly treat my cuts then I look at my phone. TWENTY MISSED CALLS it flashes at me. My eyes widen as I look at the missed calls list. 'Demyx, demyx, demyx, demyx, demyx, demyx, demyx there all from demyx.' I listen to my voice mails.

" _hey Zexion it's demyx, just wondering why you haven't called me back."_

"_Zexion why aren't you picking up?"_

"_Zexion are you there?"_

"_ZEXION?!???!?!?"_

'_That's it Im going to your house to get you."_

"_Your not home. Where the fuck are you?"_

"_im really scared Zexion please call me bye… this isn't like you."_

I sigh and check my text messages. None. I quickly dial Demyx's number. On the first ring he picks up.

"_ZEXION?!?!?_

"_hey, sorry about not picking up. I was really busy._

"_my god you gave me a heart attack! Don't ever do that again!" _

"_alright but I have to go. Bye"_I close the phone and sigh. 'Damn you heart why do you beat so fast with him and not who I love?'

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Im starting a new multi chapter this one's going to be more dark. Im not ignoring my other fan fic! Don't worry. I just had this idea and I wrote it please tell me what you think!!!! ILY!


	2. Chapter 2

Zexion's POV

I wake up on the sofa at Marluxia's house. I see Marluxia looking at me cheerfully.

"Did you have a good sleep baby? I love you. Why didn't you come into my room last night?" I shake my head as if saying 'I don't know'. Marluxia gently kisses my temple. I sigh in happiness. This is how it's like normally. Marluxia's always sweet and showers me in adoration and attention. This is the part of him that I love. I get up and he hugs me tightly.

"What do you want to do today baby?" he asks me

I look down at his nails and notice there is still dried blood in his fingernails. I shrug my shoulders and wait for him to suggest something.

"How about we hang out with Demyx and Saix and everyone else?" he says I smile and nod in agreement.

"That sounds like fun." I say then I notice the look of hurt on his face.

"I love you Marluxia." I quickly say pulling him closer by the waist. He smiles but I can still see the hurt in his eyes.

"Ya know Zexion.. If you ever leave me I'll kill the person you leave me to be with." He says and gently flicks his tongue against my cheek.

"But I know you'll never do something like that." He says kissing my cheek softly. I nod and gulp. What if I do? What if I love someone else? What am I saying? I love Marluxia. Marluxia kisses me once more and gets up nodding at me.

"Im gonna get dressed. Be ready in ten." He says with a slight glare. I could tell that if I didn't listen, I would get hurt again. So I quickly get up and run into the bathroom and change into my sexiest tight jeans with the chains running up the sides and my friend Riku's tight fishnet shirt. I should give it back to him… hmm I'll think about it. Marluxia glares once I come out pointing at his watch.

"It took you eleven minutes to get ready. We are going to be late now," he says before giving me an icy glare. I sigh and nod following him out the door and into his car. We drive for several minutes in silence, luckily Demyx's house in only five minutes away. We pull into the driveway and I get out of the car, running to Demyx's door and banging it open. Demyx greets me with a hug then Marluxia walks him, he gently kisses my cheek (just like always) and mutters softly

"Does he hit you? It seems like it." I shake my head as my heart beat speeds up rapidly. Marluxia grabs me and licks my lips roughly.

"I love you baby." He says as I blush wanting to pull away and let demyx touch me. Wait NO! I don't love Demyx! I love Marluxia! (A/n keep telling yourself that) Then Marluxia kisses me softly. I blush and kiss back looking at Demyx the whole time. He looks so broken. I sigh as everyone comes in and we watch a movie. After he movie is over demyx makes everyone go into his room. Everyone fell asleep in this order:

1.Saix

2.Sora

3.Riku

4.Marluxia

Then it was just I and demyx left. We were both tired and laying on top of each other, asking stupid random questions that made absolutely no sense.

"Do you wanna know what's funny Zexxxy?" Demyx asks nuzzling my chest softly, that's currently where his head is.

"What?" I ask wondering what the hell is so funny.

"We have never kissed on the lips before, only on the cheek and stuff." He says leaning up to look at me. I flush lightly.

"Y-yeah so..?" I say stuttering slightly. Demyx gets up and sits on top of me straddling me.

"Lets find out." He says not noticing Marluxia's eyes looking at us, his eyes filled with rage. Not meaning to I nod and demyx smiles pushing the hair out of my face. Then places his lips softly against mine.

OXOXOXOXXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOX

Wh00t! The kiss! Cute huh? I really want fan art…. T.T no one loves me enough…(sad)


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: I forgot the disclaimer shit… 

_DISCLAIMER: Serenity (Serena) doesn't own kingdom hearts. I don't even own my own soul anymore._

ZEXION'S POVVVV!

Instantly I am swept away into the kiss. I feel Demyx's tongues swipe against my lower lip and my mouth drops open, he guides his tongue into my mouth tasting me. I moan softly and flick my tongue against his, then he sucks my tongue and I gasp saliva dripping down from our tongues. I want this. He pulls me closer, ignoring everything around us and licks the inside of my mouth. I pull away and he is startled to see tears streaming down my face.

DEMYX'S POV…

I stare into Zexion's eyes and hug him.  
"Why are you crying?" I ask and he stiffened and turns and runs out of my room silently. I get up and follow him worried out of my mind. I find him on my sofa out in the living room. He looks so broken I want to cry for him. Why can't I do anything right? 

ZEXIONS POVVV!

"No reason." I say not wanting to talk about it. All I can think about is what Marluxia is going to do to me. It's gonna hurt. What if he kills me? What if he rapes me? I shudder at the thought. The only person I want to lose my virginity too is Demyx, er Marluxia. Demyx looks at me, totally heartbroken. 

"We're best friends. We're supposed to tell each other everything." He says his eyes turning a darker color. I look at him icily. 

"Best friends don't kiss each other." I state with a glare and walk back into his room. I can tell, even with my back turned that he is crying. When I reach his room, Marluxia is there and I whisper to him a complete lie.  
"He forced me Baby." I say with a sob. Marluxia growls and kisses me.

"That fucker. Im going to hurt him." He says holding me tightly. I shake my head.  
"Don't. He will be in pain soon enough." I lie completely through my teeth. Not giving a shit. This is the first time I've felt so empty. Why can't I just leave Marluxia? Because he'll hurt me to no extent. I gently place my hand on my heart. Why is it beating like thunder? I love Demyx. Not Marluxia. Demyx. Demyx's the one who's always been there for me. Marluxia wraps his arms around me snuggling closer. I hear a sniffling sound and I look up to see Demyx; standing there tears flowing down his face. I just want to get up and kiss him making his pain go away. He lays down on his bed, and looks around and stares up at the ceiling. I fall asleep, with tears running down my face. I wake up the next morning, being the only one awake. I walk downstairs to his kitchen realizing that I am not the only one awake. Riku looks up from his coffee. 

"What are you doin' up so early?" he says looking slightly dead. I grin.  
"Rough night." He nods.

"I saw. I cannot believe you are not dating him. You love him." He says with a glare and a yawn. I sigh.

"Marluxia would kill me and whoever I left him for if I did." Riku sighs.

"I know how that works." 

"how?" I ask not sure what he means. Riku looks oddly upset for his normal 'Oh look at me I have the personality of a fucking rock! Im so sexy!' \

"My parents…" he begins then trails off. I raise my right eyebrow. Riku never talks about his parents. 

"They used to abuse me." He says and my eyes widen but he is not finished.  
"there is a reason I never let people see my chest." He states and pulls off his long sleeved shirt. I gasp aloud at all the burns and scars everywhere. My god there must be thousands. I flinch. My smiles grimly putting his shirt back on with a sigh.

"Where are they now?" I ask, hoping im not pushing it to far. 

"Dead." He states and I detect sadness in those eyes. It flickers for an instant then turns to pity.  
"People who hurt others should die. Just like Marluxia." I cannot help it, I nod with a sigh.

A/n sorry about this being so late. :sighs: I might not be updating so much. My mom is being a complete bitch and is trying to disown me. Just because of a couple things: I have split personality syndrome, im bipolar, I keep trying to kill myself, and I cut and burn my self. I hate her. She fucking abuses me and shit and so does my dad. There both pot headed drunken whores. I hate a lot right now. Plus I haven't gotten a review in like forever. Im sorry guys, this is just a really tough time for me. 


	4. Chapter 4

Once I have had my morning coffee

Zexion's POV

Once I have had my morning coffee. Yes, I drink coffee; I cannot live without it. Plus with that whole Demyx thing last night I really needed it. Riku grinned at me.

"So, do you know any single girls or guys?" I think for a moment and then my face lights up.

"My cousin Sora!" I say loudly, my eyes sparkling with pride. Riku would positively LOVE sora, I mean who wouldn't? He's adorable but really sensitive. Who wouldn't love someone like that in their life? Riku deserves it, just like everyone else; he deserves to be happy with anyone and shouldn't be scared to say that. I clap my hand to my mouth as tears begin to rim my lower eyelids and Riku looks at me, worried. He gently touches my shoulder and I jerk back, now unable to control the overwhelming feeling that is now consuming my body at a rapid rate. I fall to the floor and begin to tremble violently, as the salty liquid I've grown to hate so much slips down my face. Riku just stands there, motionless watching my every move. _Why doesn't he do something?_ My inner voice screams at me while I lay there, on the floor with tears everywhere. He leaves the room suddenly and I hear his voice in the other room. Then demyx walks in and just looks at me, Riku in tow right behind him muttering in his ear inaudible words. I strain to hear them, as demyx continues to look at me. I cannot help but glare back while tears flow down my face.

"What?! Do you have to look at me while I am weak?" I shout and demyx looks crushed. Then Riku leaves the room and demyx hugs me tightly while sitting on the floor next to me. I shudder, not wanting him to see how nerve racking being around him is. He refuses to move and I begin crying even harder than before. I want him here so badly but I'm so scared. I don't want him to be hurt nor do I want myself to be hurt. _He's going to hurt you Zexion don't let Marluxia see_… My inner voice screeches at me and I shove Demyx away.

"Don't touch me! I love you goddammit! I fucking love you! Why do you have to witness me upset?! Why?!" I scream at him and he blinks then leans forward catching my lips in a chaste kiss, forcing me to shut up. He pulls away and gently licks the tears away.

"I love you Baby. Please don't cry, I'm always going to be here for you." He mutters softly gently pulling me into his lap. I close my eyes, his soft voice lulling me gently to sleep. _I could stay like this forever. _My inner voice says softly and I agree with it wholly.

Wow guys I am sooo sorry! A lot of shit has happened in my life currently and NO I haven't died 3 That bitch of a mother hasn't gotten to me yet and never will! 33 Alright I need a bunch of yummy reviews to put me back into the writing spirit! Wh00t!! 3


End file.
